


Tormentas na Noite

by fandramatics



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: She felt a tug on her heart for more reasons than she'd like to admit.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Kudos: 7





	Tormentas na Noite

Alicia gasped awake, her eyes found darkness and shadows in an unfamiliar room. She rose on her elbows, the sheets slipping down her form as she took in her surroundings. A sigh escaped her lips as she recognized the hotel bedroom. 

New York.

Memories of the day before flashed through her mind and her shoulders grew tense, she glanced to her side and found him sleeping. 

She laid back down, watched his features as Will slept. A tug on her heart caused by more reasons than she was willing to admit to herself.

Glancing over his shoulder she saw the night in the city, the quiet rain falling.

Another tug and she swallowed, lowered her gaze back to him.

They weren’t supposed to share a bed.

Knowing that such thought was real in numerous ways left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She closed her eyes, inched closer to his sleeping form, did her best to clear her mind.

What a tragedy they were.

Alicia fell asleep, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.


End file.
